One Night
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Satu malam. Hanya satu malam yang dimiliki Kushina untuk mengenang Minato. Malam di mana mereka saling memiliki. Oneshoot. Gej, lime, aneh, mustahil de el el de es beh. Silahkan nikmati dan baca. Flame juga boleh. Sekuel dari Arigatou. RnR please


One Night

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Warning : Lime

Yak! Sekuel dari Arigatou!

Hi all! Ini fic rate M pertama Meiko sekaligus lime MinaKushi pertama ver Indo. Maaf kalo memang jelek, karna ini paling pertama. Meiko usahakan tidak hot. Tapi entahlah nantinya.

Don't like don't read

Flamer login dan alasan jelas!

Enjoy it guys!

**Kushina pov~**

Malam tahun baru. Ya, malam tahun baru.

Aku duduk termenung sendiri di kamarku. Kurapatkan kakiku di balik selimut. Dingin. Aku kedinginan. Tapi, kau tak ada di sini untuk menghangatkanku. Ya, kau tak ada, Minato.

Sudah 18 tahun lebih kau meninggalkanku. Sekarang aku termenung sendiri di dalam kamar mengenangmu. Mengingat malam tahun baru kita berdua yang paling tak bisa kulupakan. Hanya malam itu.

Malam yang tak pernah bisa kuhapus dari memori. Aku juga tak mau menghapusnya. Hanya kenangan itulah yang masih ingin kukenang. Saat kau menjadikanku milikmu seutuhnya, Minato. Saat kau ambil kegadisanku.

Malam itulah yang membuatku mampu bertahan setelah kematianmu yang sungguh tak kuinginkan. Ya, karena malam itu, aku hamil. Kenangan hidup darimu. Seorang anak darimu. Naruto.

Kau tahu, sekarang dia sudah berpacaran? Aku tahu kau pasti tahu. Kau selalu melihatnya dari atas sana. Sekarang dia sedang pergi kencan dengan pacaranya, Hinata Hyuuga, putri sahabatmu.

Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Keinginanmu sudah terkabul. Naruto menjadi musisi jenius. Ia berpasangan dengan Hinata. Seperti kau sudah merencanakan semua ini untuk Naruto.

Tapi malam ini, hatiku kacau. Aku ingin bersamamu, Minato. Aku tahu itu mustahil, tapi aku sangat ingin. Aku ingin kau memperlakukanku dengan lembut seperti malam itu. Aku ingin saling memiliki denganmu, Minato.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah mengenangmu. Hanya bisa membuka memori yang masih tersimpan utuh tentangmu. Lembaran hidupku denganmu. Air mataku menetes jatuh mengingat semuanya.

Flashback

"Minato, aku datang!" ujarku saat aku datang ke apartemenmu. Aku mengenakan blus putih dan rok berwarna pink. Mantelku yang berwarna merah kuletakkan di gantungan mantel. Dan juga syalnya.

"Kushina? Ngapain ke sini?" tanyamu yang menyambut kedatanganku. Kau mengenakan kemeja biru dan celana khaki berwarna biru tua.

"Nggak boleh? Aku hanya ingin merayakan tahun baru bersamamu," ujarku sambil memajukan bibirku dan melipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Hahaha, boleh kok. Memang kau tak ada kerjaan?" tanya Minato sambil menarikku duduk di sofa.

"Tidak. Aku cuti supaya bisa menyiapkan pernikahan kita. Kau sendiri tidak?" tanyaku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di bahumu, Minato.

"Tidak. Sama sepertimu. Tunggulah, aku akan membuat coklat panas," ujar Minato sambil beranjak berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Minato kembali dengan 2 cangkir coklat panas di tangannya. Ia memberikan salah satu cangkir padaku.

"Jadi?" tanya Minato padaku.

"Apanya, Minato?" tanyaku sambil menyeruput coklatku dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Gaunmu, maksudku," jawab Minato. Ia menyeruput coklatnya, kemudian meletakkan di meja.

"Oh, itu. Besok aku akan mencobanya. Kau ikut saja ya," pintaku dengan nada manja yang jarang kugunakan. Hanya pada Minato saja aku suka bermanja-manja seperti itu.

"Hahaha, baiklah, kalau itu maumu," jawab Minato. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku. Iseng sekali!

"Kok diacak-acak sih?" tanyaku cemberut.

"Hanya ingin. Mukamu sangat lucu kalau cemberut," ujar Minato sambil nyengir. Ah, benar juga. Kau selalu menertawakanku kalau aku cemberut.

"Hangatkan aku dong, dingin tau jalan dari apartemenku ke apartemenmu," pintaku manja padamu.

Kau tersenyum, kemudian memangkuku dan melingkarkan tanganmu yang kekar di tubuhku. Aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangmmu.

"Sudah hangat?" tanyamu sambil mengelus rambut merahku yang menjadi kesayanganmu.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Kau menarik wajahku dan menyusupkan jemarimu ke rambutku.

Dengan lembut, kau tempelkan bibirmu di bibirku dan memulai ciuman kita. Kukalungkan lenganku di lehermu. Aku ingin lebih. Egoiskah aku? Namun, kau menyanggupinya. Kau jilati bibirku, memintaku membuka mulut.

Dengan senang hati, kubuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidahmu masuk dan memanjakan mulutku. Kau jelajahi tiap titik di rongga mulutku dengan lidahmu. Aku mendesah pelan. Aku tak tahu bila desahanku akan membangkitkan gairah.

Lama-lama, kau semakin ganas. Kau menciumku lebih ganas daripada biasanya. Tiap lekuk tubuhku menempel erat di tubuhmu. Mungkinkah aku membangkitkan gairah kita? Ya. Tentu saja.

Aku kehabisan nafas. Kau juga. Kita melepaskan ciuman kita.

Namun rupanya aku ingin lebih. Dan kau juga. Lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Aku ingin memilikmu seutuhnya. Tanpa ragu, kau menggendongku ala bridal style. Aku mengalungkan tanganku erat di lehermu.

Kau menggendongku sampai ke dalam kamarmu yang mewah. Interiornya sangat indah. Namun, aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Sebuah ranjang king size seolah menyambut. Putih. Sempurna.

Kau turunkan aku ke ranjangmu dan menidurkanku. Dan tanpa seijinku, kau tindih tubuhku dengan tubuhmu yang kokoh.

Warn : Lime

Kau memulai lagi ciuman. Aku tak bisa menolakmu, tentu saja. Dan ciumanmu sangat ganas. Kau menginginkan aku. Dan aku juga menginginkanmu, Minato.

Perlahan, kau lepaskan ciumanmu. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, kau ciumi daguku dengan ganas. Nafasmu memburu.

Aku seolah kehilangan akal sehat dan dikuasai gairah. Dengan jemariku yang lentik, kubuka satu persatu kancing bajumu. Kau tak mau kalah. Kau buka juga kancing blusku sembari tetap menciumiku, namun menciumi leherku yang putih dan menggigitnya meninggalkan tanda kemerahan.

Sampai akhirnya, aku tak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali. Begitu pula denganmu. Kita bertelanjang bulat di atas ranjang. Dan tentu saja, dikuasai gairah yang sangat besar.

Semua pakaian tergeletak sembarangan di bawah ranjang. Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk memakainya malam ini. Aku tahu, aku takut dan trauma. Tapi ini denganmu, Minato. Aku mempercayaimu.

"Ah~" desahku merasakan sensasi saat kau membelai lembut dadaku. Kau remas dadaku juga. Aku pun mendesah dan menggeliat-geliat.

Aku tak mau mengalah. Tanganku menuju ke bawah. Kubelai lembut kebanggaanmu dan memainkannya dengan jari-jariku. Kumanjakan kebangganmu dengan tanganku.

"Cu-cukup, Kushina," pintamu. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan tersenyum padamu

"Kenapa? Kau tak tahan ya?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau akan menyesal bertanya seperti itu," jawabmu.

Tanpa ijinku, kau mulai menikmati lagi tubuhku. Jarimu menelusuri seluruh tubuhku, membelai lembut pahaku membuatku semakin menggeliat-geliat tak karuan. Tangan dan bibirmu beraksi terus.

"Ah, uh, a-aah," desahku tanpa henti. Desahanku semakin menjadi-jadi saat kau mulai memasukan jarimu ke dalam lorongku. Tak hanya 1 jari, namun 3 jari kau masukkan dan kau maju mundurkan dalam lorongku semakin cepat sambil sesekali menekan titik tersensitifku.

"Minato!" jeritku saat aku mencapai klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Kau hentikan seluruh kegiatanmu dan menatap dalam padaku.

Matamu, ya matamu berubah menjadi lebih gelap dari biasanya. Aku tahu, saat ini kau dikuasai gairah sepertiku. Namun, perlahan matamu kembali lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Kau tak melakukan apa pun padaku. Kau membelai lembut rambutku dan mencium keningku.

"Aku takut kau terluka, Kushina," jawabmu sambil terus membelai rambutku dengan jemarimu.

"Tidak akan. Aku percaya padamu, Minato. Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Aku milikmu," kataku sambil membelai lembut wajahmu.

Pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari wajahmu. Ya, wajahmu sangat tampan. Matamu biru seperti permata safir. Perlahan, matamu kembali menjadi gelap. Kau dikuasai lagi oleh gairah. Karena perkataanku.

Kau memulai lagi. Perlahan, kau mulai menyetubuhiku. Sakit kurasakan saat kau berusaha menembus kegadisanku. Perih menjalar di lorongku. Dan air mataku tertumpah.

"Minato, sakit~" rintihku sambil memeluk erat lehermu. Kau kecup bibirku dan membelai lembut rambutku lagi.

"Tahanlah sedikit," katamu.

Akhirnya, kau berhasil memasuki diriku dan menembus kegadisanku. Darahku mengalir dari lorongku. Ya, aku sudah bukan seorang gadis lagi. Aku sudah dimiliki olehmu, Minato.

"Sudah siap?" tanyamu sambil mengamati ekspresi wajahku. Aku mengangguk.

Perlahan, kau memaju mundurkan kebanggaanmu. Sakit kembali kurasakan. Namun, perlahan dan pasti, rasa sakit itu hilang dan digantikan oleh rasa nikmat. Desahan kembali terlontar dari bibirku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Mi-minato, ku-kumohon ce-cepatlah," pintaku sambil mengerjapkan mataku.

Tanpa buang waktu, kau percepat gerakanmu. Aku mendesah lagi. Kudengar samar-samar kau juga mendesah.

Semua berakhir saat kita mencapai klimaks lagi. Kau keluarkan cairanmu dalam rahimku. Kehangatan kini kurasakan.

Tubuhmu ambruk menimpa tubuhku. Kau mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan meraihku dalam dekapanmu. Matamu kembali normal.

"Aku mencintaimu," katamu sambil membelai rambutku dan memelukku erat.

"Aku juga," balasku. Dan perlahan, mataku terpejam.

**Flashback end**

Kalau kupikir lagi, saat itulah saat paling membahagiakan di antara aku dan kau. Malam di mana kita saling memiliki. Hanya sekali saja kita melakukannya. Tapi aku bahagia.

Air mataku menetes lagi. Kupandangi fotomu. Foto waktu malam konser. Konser di mana kau melamarku. Kau mengenakan tuxedo putih dan cengiran menghiasi wajahmu. Kau sedang duduk di kursi piano, di depan piano putih milikmu.

Air mata membanjiri wajahku. Menetes perlahan membasahi fotomu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Walau aku tahu itu mustahil. Aku hanya bisa melihat fotomu saja.

"Minato. Minato. Minato," panggilku sambil menangis. Aku tahu kau tidak akan datang.

Aku rindu padamu. Aku ingin kau memelukku dan menghiburku. Egoiskah aku masih mengaharapkan orang yang telah lama meninggal? Bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh.

Padahal kau bilang jangan menangis. Aku tahu kau akan sedih, tapi aku ingin menangis. Bodohnya aku. Sudah 18 tahun lebih. Aku masih ingat semua perkataanmu. Di hari naas pernikahan kita.

Walau pembunuhmu dihukum, tapi aku...

Aku...

Minato...

Aku masih...

"Kushina."

Aku menoleh. Suara familiar terdengar di telingaku. Aku beranjak dari ranjangku. Dan kudapati...

Tidak mungkin!

Ini mustahil!

Ini tidak mungkin!

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Di depanku, sebuah sosok yang tak asing muncul di depanku.

"Mi-minato?" tanyaku setengah tak percaya.

Ya, ada kau. Ada kau di dalam kamarku. Dalam pakaian yang kau pakai saat malam kita bercinta. Tidak mungkin kan? Apa ini khayalanku?

Sungguh, aku bodoh. Pasti ini mimpi. Kau tersenyum padaku. Senyuman lembutmu yang kusukai. Tapi tidak mungkin...

"Ya. Ini aku, Kushina," jawabmu.

Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku di mulutku. Aliran air mata membanjiri pipiku. Bodoh! Ini bukan kenyataan. Kau sudah meninggal 18 tahun yang lalu!

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin," kataku. Kau tersenyum mendekatiku.

"Ini aku, sungguh. Ini aku, Kushina," katamu.

Aku semakin tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan kau membelai rambutku! Hantukah?

"Mi-minato, be-benarkah ini kau?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya. Ini aku," jawabmu.

Aku terduduk ke lantai. Tidak mungkin hal ini terjadi! Minato sudah meninggal! ini pasti mimpi.

"Bo-bohong. Ka-kau sudah meninggal," kataku tersendat-sendat.

Kau berjongkok dan memandangku. Kemudian, kau menarik wajahku. Aku semakin tak percaya. Tak mungkin...

Ini mustahil...

Bahkan aku masih dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan tanganmu yang menyentuh wajaku.

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku memang sudah meninggal," balasmu. Kau hapus air mata di wajahku dengan jemarimu.

"La-lau ka-kau i-ini a-apa?" tanyaku ketakutan.

"Aku bukan hantu seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bukan manusia juga. Aku adalah wujud yang terbentuk dari perasaaku waktu masih hidup. Dan juga aku ada untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu," jawabmu.

Perlahan, tanganku bergerak menyentuh tanganmu yang masih menyentuh pipiku. Salahkah aku bila ingin merasakan kehangatanmu? Egoiskah?

"Kau tidak egois, sayang," katamu seolah tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Perlahan, kau membantuku berdiri.

"Minato..."

Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Kupeluk erat dirimu. Aku ingin sekali bersamamu. Salahkah aku bila mengharapkan orang yang sudah meninggal? Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku ingin memelukmu.

Semua air mataku tumpah ruah di dadamu yang bidang. Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu aku bodoh. Dan aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak boleh menangis. Tapi ijinkan aku.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyamu sambil melingkarkan lenganmu di tubuhku.

"Sayang, jangan menangis. Kumohon," pintamu.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku memandangmu. Kau tersenyum melihat tangisku yang berhenti. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau tidak kuijinkan lagi menangis karenaku. Bila kau menangis lagi, aku akan sedih. Aku tidak akan tenang," katamu. Seperti biasa.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku merindukanmu," kataku. Kau tersenyum.

"Aku juga."

"Kumohon, bawalah aku pergi bersamamu, Minato," pintaku lagi. di wajahmu tersirat kekecewaan.

"Jangan. Ini belum waktumu. Bukannya kau janji padaku akan membuat Naruto menjadi musisi hebat? Kau harus tepati itu dan kau harus menggantikanku melihat Naruto bahagia," katamu sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Benar. Kenapa aku bodoh? Aku memiliki Naruto yang kau titipkan padaku. Aku harusnya tak boleh bersedih seperti ini. Aku harus tegar.

"Ya. Maafkan kebodohanku. Aku janji padamu. Aku akan menyusulmu kelak. Setelah jantungku benar-benar berhenti," kataku.

"Kau tetap cantik. Terima kasih kau menepati janjimu. Terima kasih telah membesarkan putra kita sendirian. Maaf, aku tak bisa mendampingimu. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Kushina," katamu.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal," katamu sambil melepaskanku.

"Tu-tunggu," ujarku, tapi tak kauhiraukan.

Perlahan, sosokmu memudar bagai ditiup angin. Aku ingin mencegahmu, tapi tanganku tak bisa meraihmu. Akhirnya, sosokmu hilang tak berbekas.

Aku kembali jatuh terududuk. Apa yang kualami tadi adalah kenyataan? Pandangan mataku menggelap dan aku terjatuh.

.

ON

.

Saat kubuka lagi mataku, aku mencium bau obat-obatan.

"Di mana aku?" tanyaku lirih. Aku ingat. Aku ingat kau mendatangiku semalam.

"Kaa-san! Akhirnya kaa-san sadar!"

Samar, kudengar suara yang familiar. Bukan suaramu. Tapi suaranya. Suara Naruto. Ya, bukan kau, tapi putramu.

"Naru...to? Di mana kaa-san?" tanyaku. Sekarang penglihatanku dapat bekerja. Selang infus tertancap di lenganku dan Naruto sekarang berdiri di sampingku.

"Kaa-san, kaa-san ada di rumah sakit," jawab Naruto.

Rumah sakit?

Samar-samar ingatanku kembali. Setelah kau pergi, aku pingsan. Dan rupanya aku di bawa ke sini.

"Kaa-san sudah dua hari tak sadarkan diri. Ada apa sih, kaa-san?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sambil mencoba duduk di ranjang.

"Waktu malam tahun baru, kaa-san kutemukan pingsan di kamar kaa-san. Kaa-san seperti habis menangis. Lalu, aku membawa kaa-san ke rumah sakit. Ada apa, kaa-san?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Tentu saja, karena aku juga menganggapnya mimpi. Mimpi buruk atau indah, aku tak tahu itu.

"Kaa-san? O, ya kenapa waktu kaa-san kutemukan, bau kaa-san seperti bercampur bau parfum laki-laki?" tanya Naruto melihatku diam.

Mustahil! Masa Minato benar-benar menemuiku?

"Parfum?"

"Ya. Baunya seperti parfum yang kata kaa-san selalu dipakai tou-san," jawab Naruto.

Berarti, malam itu benar? Kau menghampiriku sungguhan? Aku menangis. Ternyata itu bukan mimpi. Itu kenyataan. Aku masih ingat.

"Kaa-san tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki atau tidur dengan laki-laki kan?" tanya Naruto setengah curiga padaku.

"Bukan. Tentu saja tidak. Kaa-san hanya mencintai tou-sanmu."

Ya, aku yakin itu. Aku yakin kita saling mencintai, Minato. Aku yakin karena kau juga menghampiriku malam itu.

Satu malam kenanganku bertambah menjadi 2. Malam di mana kau memilikiku dan malam tahun baru kemarin. Ya, satu malam yang sama. Malam tahun baru.

Satu malam itulah yang membuatku akan bisa bertahan sampai tiba saatnya aku akan menyusulmu.

OWARI

Gajekah? Norakkah? Mustahil sih pasti...

Bagaimana limenya? Maaf kalo jelek, Meiko baru pertama bikin sih!

Flame? Silahkan saja. Tapi seperti yang Meiko bilang, flamelah dengan alasan yang logis. Jangan asal flame. Dan tidak akan Meiko hiraukan.

Well,

REVIEW PLEASE!

Meiko Namikaze


End file.
